What happened to Harper?
by XoWannaBeWriterXo
Summary: After being rejected once again by Justin, Harper couldn't take it anymore and wanted to change. But is her secret helper everything that she seems to be? Suckish Summary, Story's better Rated T to be safe...Jarper!


_**A/N: This is my first WOWP fanfic! I hope ya'll like it! Oh, and this whole story takes place right after the episode "Three Monsters"**_

_**Disclaimer: Disney owns WOWP.**_

_**What happened to Harper?**_

* * *

HPOV (Harper)

_"Thank you for reading the plan Harper…and there's no future for us."_

Those words echoed in my head as I trudged home in the dark night from a long day of running from monster hunters, having my marker dress ruined, and being rejected once again from the love of my life.

"What a productive day…" I muttered to myself quietly.

It's not like I like being labeled as the weird girl who makes her own clothes from food in her fridge that has an obsessive crush on Justin Russo. In fact, I hate it. I envy my best friend Alex Russo…She acts and dresses normal, she has parents that love each other, and people actually like her. But, as much as I want to change, I can't. It's like; I've been living this life for too long. If I were to change, I would need help.

I decided to sit down at the park bench and watch the night sky because my legs were getting a bit tired. My parents would be too busy screaming at each other, or going to one of their many couple therapy sessions to even notice my absence.

That's when I saw it. A shooting star, actually visible in New York's city lights. It brought back memories of when my father told me stories about beautiful princesses getting their happily ever after, because of a shooting star. But those times were over; my parents barely acknowledge my existence now that they're too busy fighting. I decided that, although it was silly, I needed all the help I could get.

"I wish for someone to help me change" I whispered. My voice was unsure, and very quiet. I knew Alex wouldn't help me; she's too busy trying to get ahead in the wizard competition and what not. I sighed. This was stupid. Why did I even bother trying to make a miracle happen? I got up, and ran the rest of the way home before it got any later.

As I approached my house, my parent's screams became clear.

"Well, If you don't think that I do anything to keep us from living on the streets then how about I just sit on my ass all day like you!" I heard my dad scream to my mom as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. I checked the time. 11:30. Yikes. It's getting late. I took a quick shower, and changed into my pajamas. When I returned to my room, I was more than shocked to see an old withered woman, that somewhat resembled my dead great aunt Mary, sitting on my bed.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered, my hand itching towards my phone in my pocket.

"I was sent here, to help you change." She explained. My eyes widened.

"What?" I answered back.

"The wish you made, upon the falling star…The kind your father used to tell you about…" She replied. And by this point, my eyes were well out of their sockets.

"You're here to help me change?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I responded, dumbfounded.

" I am going to make you look and act normal, your going to be very popular, all will love you, and soon enough, Justin Russo will be eating out of the palms of your hand…Alex Russo will be envious of you, and the only thing people will call you, is your name, which is now Jen Richards."

My head was literally spinning. Me…with that kind of life? That's unheard of! I quickly agreed, and she smiled brightly.

"Good, my dear, now stand up." She commanded. I followed her order immediately. A mist began to surround me as the old woman waved her arm rhythmically. I felt my body starting to change, parts of me tightened, while other parts flowed. It lifted me up for a mere second, and then it dropped me. The mist moved to my closet.

My clothes began to disappear as the mist surrounded it, then when none of my clothes were left, my closet refilled with clothes that I normally would never dream of wearing…They were so skanky…and edgy. Then make up surrounded my dresser, replacing my sowing machine. And soon, after almost everything else in my room had disappeared and been replaced, the old woman dropped her arms.

"Look in the mirror." She said softly while smiling. I did what I was told, and was stunned.

Oh my gosh. I looked…amazing! My hair was turned dark brown, I was thin, tan, and my nails were cut and polished perfectly. I was glowing. A large grin was planted upon my face.

"I look…fantastic!" I exclaimed, tears were forming in my eyes. I felt no urge to go make a dress of pretzels, or harass Justin Russo. My heart began to swell. I turned to the woman.

"I don't know how to thank you…" I whispered, facing her fully.

"Oh, dear you'll thank me the right way soon enough…" She smiled. I was a bit confused, but I went along with it. "Now, off to bed, and I'll be back in the morning to guide you through your first day of school, as the new you!" She continued, and then out of no where, she disappeared.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror, and then rested my head on my pillow. For once, I couldn't wait to go to school.

_**A/N: So…What'd you think? Review!**_


End file.
